


We probably should have checked the weather

by priyasan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante x Reader - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!reader - Freeform, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyasan/pseuds/priyasan
Summary: Oh god. It’s happening, isn’t it? The two of you are becoming that horribly sappy couple.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	We probably should have checked the weather

The diner looks like it’s been lifted straight out of the 50s. The checkered tile floor, the bright red booths and the large flashing neon sundae sign. That sign is why your partner dragged you in here in the first place. That and the fact it is currently pissing down outside, washing away the rest of your first proper ‘date’.

“Come on babe, I think I see a free booth in the back!” Dante grabs your hand and pulls you towards the seat in question. You feel your cheeks flush. While you’d known the man for years, you two had only recently started dating. These little gestures still felt so foreign. 

He slides into the seat opposite you. “What’re you havin’?”

You scan the specials board. “Hmm, I think I’ll have to go with the brownie sundae. Sounds too good to pass up.” You turn back to a smiling Dante, his chin resting on his hand as he gazes at you. You giggle. “What?”

He shakes his head. “Nothin’.”

Your gaze softens as you look into those big baby blues. They say so much in these quiet moments. Content with just being here, just staying in the moment, you say nothing. Just as you reach to grab his hand the waitress seemingly pops out of nowhere, 

“Hi! What can I get for ya?”

You jerk your hand back out of shock, silently cursing the interruption. Dante laughs and orders for the two of you. One chocolate brownie sundae and one strawberry parfait sundae. He turns back to you and smirks. “When did you get so jumpy?”

You flush and look down. “I don’t know. I guess it’s cause this is all so new.” You gesture to him then back at yourself. “You know. Us.”

He laughs deeply. “Just last week you stood right in front of a 10 ft demon and yelled “Hey fuckface!” but you’re getting flustered about us?”

You giggle and reach over to swat him playfully on the shoulder. “Okay, first of all I do not sound like that. And second of all… just shut up.”

“You’re right, you sound like more like this.” He closes his eyes and screws up his face in concentration. “Mmmm, oh Dante.” He cries at an abnormally high pitch. 

You’re sure your face is bright red now. Before you can decide on sinking right into the floor or swatting Dante again for that horrible impression, the waitress returns with your order. Dante smiles gracefully and pushes your sundae towards you.

“What’s the matter, babe? That sundae looks too good not to eat.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst boyfriend ever.” 

He just laughs. “You’re the one who said yes to this hot piece of ass.” You would roll your eyes, but his laugh is infectious. 

The rain continues to pitter patter against the windows while the two of you tuck in. You sigh, savouring the first chocolaty bite. It’s really good. Looking across from you, you find your partner seems to be going through a similar bliss. 

“Fuck, this is good.” He groans. You’re about to remind him you’re in a public place when he lifts the spoon towards you.

You raise an eyebrow. “You sure?”

He nods. “You’ve gotta try this.”

You look at the carefully crafted spoonful. It’s got a little bit of everything on it. Some parfait, ice cream and even a bit of strawberry. You smile and reach to grab the spoon before Dante pulls it back. You’re about to protest when he interrupts. 

“Uh, uh. Open wide.” 

Oh god. It’s happening, isn’t it? The two of you are becoming that horribly sappy couple. You glance around, every other customer seems too absorbed in their own world to notice this. Fine. Closing your eyes, you allow Dante to feed you. Swallowing the sweet treat, you open your eyes to see him waiting expectantly.

“Well?”

“You’re right, it’s really good!”

He smiles, and tucks back in to his own sundae before he’s stopped by you holding out your own spoon.

“Want a bite?”

He nods and you feed him the spoonful. As he finishes, he licks his lips and gazes over. “It’s good, but not as good as you.” God, how could he be incorrigible and gorgeous at the same time?

Trying to remind yourself that you’re in a public place you gesture to his sundae while digging back into your own. “It’s gonna melt, you’d better hurry.”

He smiles and continues to eat. You’re both silent for a while, enjoying your desserts while playfully nudging one another underneath the table. Teasing aside, you can’t remember the last time you felt so at ease.

“Hey,” Dante finally speaks up once he’s finished. “I’m sorry our date didn’t turn out the way we planned.”

“Oh, that’s okay! Honestly, we probably should have checked the weather. I just assumed it was going to be clear all day.”

“Same. Still, I’m glad we were able to salvage it.” While he’s smiling brightly, you can’t help but feel he’s a little unsure. You grab his hand in yours and run your thumb over the back of his fingers.

“Dante, this is absolutely perfect. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

He pulls your hand up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss before caressing it with his other hand. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I haven't written in like ten years so posting this was *stressful* but I did it!


End file.
